Tire pressures have been conventionally read by mechanical gauges attached to compressed air supply hose assemblies or by small hand-held mechanical gauges, which typically utilize a moving scale or a reciprocating plunger as a readable gauge element for presentation of pressure values. Because such gauges rely upon mechanical movement to provide an indication of pressure values, they are susceptible to deterioration and physical damage during their projected use under a variety of environmental conditions. Most such gauges are incapable of accurate air pressure measurement over extended periods of use.
With recent advances in the miniaturization and accuracy of electronic measurement systems, it has become desirable to apply electronic technology to the measurement of tire pressure. The present invention provides accurate and dependable measurement of tire pressure by use of a portable, hand-held electronic unit that is totally self-contained. It can be readily applied to the valve stem of a tire without the need of any special skill.